


MY LORD

by katayose



Category: SK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayose/pseuds/katayose





	MY LORD

“我让你带的东西还带着吗？没有偷偷取出来吧。”  
krist斜靠在休息室的沙发上，红晕从耳后蔓延至眼角，手指颤抖着回复刚刚发来的消息。  
“没有，主人。”  
面颊上粘连着鬓角的碎发，粗重的喘息在不太大的房间里显得尤为突兀，krist紧抱着怀中的抱枕企图减缓来自身体内部的情欲，黑色的西服裤被阳具顶出了一个隆起的形状，肠液从不断收缩的后穴中挤出，顺着大腿内侧滑至脚踝，在皮肤上留下一阵麻酥感。  
“硬到不行了吧，自己碰了吗？”  
Krist的视线被埋在身体里的跳蛋刺激的开始模糊，他紧咬着下唇，虎牙刺破了皮肤，丝丝血迹挂在嘴角，疼痛让krist得到了一刻的清醒。  
“没有主人的允许，我怎么敢碰。”  
“好孩子，现在把裤子脱了跪在地上，自己干。”  
皮鞋被扔到一旁，细白的手指勾着裤边脱下又甩在一旁的沙发上。krist跪在地上，后穴向着门的方向，经历了一上午的刺激，后穴已经被跳蛋折磨到松软，轻而易举的进入了三根手指，krist的大脑指挥着自己的手不断的抽插着那个红肿的地方，口中情不自禁的发出呻吟。  
“自己操自己爽吗？”  
“爽，但我更想要您。”  
短信刚刚发出去，休息室的门口便传来一声轻笑，随即打开了门。  
krist扭头看着进来的人，抽出停留在后穴里的手指，四肢并用的爬过去，脑袋轻轻的蹭了蹭来人的小腿。  
Singto走向一旁的沙发坐下，krist也跟着他的脚步爬过去，跪在他的脚边，可怜兮兮的看着singto。  
“才多久的时间，你就开始撒娇了。”  
Singto的声音向来很温和，和他长时间相处的krist听出了语气在中没有生气的气息，便又用头蹭了蹭singto，小心地含住了singto 放在膝盖上了手，柔软的舌头裹着手指，又舔过指缝。Singto搅了搅krist的舌头又划过上颚，抽出手指揪住他的头发，声音还是很温和。  
“该说什么，krist？”  
Krist得到自由，转身趴在地上，高高的撅起屁股，将自己的小穴暴露在singto面前，没有丝毫的羞耻感，这场游戏里最不需要的就是自尊心。  
“请主人操我。”  
那一圈红肿着，周围泛着肠液的光泽，连着跳蛋的线从中露出，在大腿上缠绕了一周和遥控一起被固定在内侧。  
Singto插入一根手指，肠壁瞬间包裹上来，舍不得它离开，往深里探了探，果不其然的听到了krist的一声喘息，他笑了一下抽出探进去的手指，俯身贴着krist的耳朵说道。  
“操哪？你得说清楚些。”  
Krist侧头看向singto，脸不由得红了些，声音也低了不少。  
“操我的后面。”  
他没来得及听完耳侧的轻笑，singto便突然闯进了krist的体内，直接干到了深处的G点。猝不及防的快感冲上大脑，krist忍不住泄露了几声呻吟。  
“主人——跳...跳蛋，啊！好棒~”  
Singto双手扶着krist的腰，一下一下的操干到菊心，krist再次叫出声，淫言浪语不断的从嘴里冒出来，还哪有总经理的模样。  
“你不正是希望干的深，这东西还不能满足你么？”  
“啊——不是的，我只需要主人...恩...啊哈”  
“那你大声些，我就把跳蛋拿出来。”  
Singto说话间又是一挺，像是在给krist机会一样，接连几下都是重重的摩擦过G点，Krist伏在他的身下淫叫着，手指勾着地毯扯下了几根边角的流苏，不顾会不会有人听到，呻吟填满了这片空间。  
“坐到沙发上去，腿打开。”  
体内感受到一阵难耐的空虚，krist起身爬上了沙发，对着singto张大了双腿，让他看的更清楚。后穴被singto操狠了，一时间根本合不上，冷气窜进去贴上火热的内壁，krist更加的迫切想要singto的操干。  
Singto拽住露出来的线一把将被挤到最深的跳蛋拉出，一瞬间的快感让krist尖叫出声，睁大了眼睛，水汽模糊了singto的脸。  
“请...请主人操我。”  
Krist见singto久久不进来，颤抖着声音请求singto，粗大的性器才再次的填入krist的体内，挤开一圈软肉，操干到深处。  
“主人好棒，操的好深，啊！用力用力！啊~”  
Singto拉高krist的双腿快速地开始抽动，肠液在抽干中发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音，后穴死咬着singto的性器，想要榨干身上的男人。  
“你怎么这么骚啊，吸得这么紧。”  
Krist这时被干的两眼涣散，双手抱着被singto拉高的双腿，只是嘴里依旧在叫喊着些浪话。Singto扯着krist的头发让他抬头看着自己，疼痛让他的视线聚焦在singto的身上，krist看着singto的脸笑了一下。  
“我...生下来就是被主人干的，我就是为了让主人操而存在。”  
Singto放开了扯着头发的手转而摸了摸krist的脸，慢慢的靠近那张傻笑的脸，鼻尖蹭过krist的，侧头吻上了呻吟的唇，舌头伸进嘴里，舔过齿贝又退出来。  
“你知道怎么接吻么，舌头给我动起来。”  
说完singto再次的吻上krist，舌尖缠绕在一起，喉咙发出难耐的呻吟，这是他们第一次接吻。

事情的开始顺其自然，你情我愿，无关爱情，唯有快感令人神往。原来坐着的人跪在地上，原本站着的人坐在椅子上，高高在上的赶着被人践踏在脚下，变态般的享受到平衡，从屈辱中得到夹杂着疼痛的快感。  
“你是圈里的吧。”  
Krist的办公室除了门口的两盆花以外就只剩下了一张办公桌，空荡荡的不像个总经理的办公室，singto的视线还没落在krist的身上便听到这句话， 他不着痕迹的勾了下嘴角。  
“总经理这是什么意思？我不懂，能否说得明白些。”  
Krist握紧了藏在办公桌下面的手，这个人什么都明白却在装糊涂，可Krist偏偏被他这一点所吸引，也完全明白他希望自己做出什么样的表示。  
羞耻感蔓延上了耳垂，krist站起身脱下西装外套搭在椅背上，缓步走向singto跪在他的脚下，俯身将脸贴上singto的鞋面。  
“请您成为我的主人。”  
“这就是你态度？”  
Singto居高临下的看着跪在地上的总经理，这种社会地位的差距所带来的心理上的快感是曾经的奴无法带给他的。  
Krist抿了抿嘴，用嘴叼住鞋跟，singto顺意将鞋脱下赤脚踩在他的脸上，krist费力的含着singto的脚趾，口水浸湿的袜子，在他刚要将袜子脱下时singto抽回了脚。  
“硬了？呵，不错，是个好奴隶。”  
Krist趴在地上喘着粗气，一时间没回话便被singto又踩了一脚。  
“哑巴了？还需要我教你么？”  
“谢谢主人。”  
Singto蹲下捏住krist的脸蛋，笑了笑，特别好看。  
“手机呢？”  
Krist撑起身体准备站起身，却被singto一脚踩了下去。  
“用爬的，以后在我面前你只能爬着。”  
“是，主人。”  
Singto取过被krist捧上的手机，“密码呢？”  
“15876。”  
“哦？我的工号？”  
“是。”  
手指在手机上啪啪啪点了几下，被singto摔在了krist的怀里。  
“这是我的手机号，存好了。”  
“是。”  
Singto起身往外走去，又停了下来，回头看着跪在地上的krist。  
“现在，你该说什么？”  
Krist楞了一下，随即对着singto俯下身说。  
“主人，请慢走。”  
游戏开始的简单，有人主动犯贱，朝着所谓的自尊心开了一枪，所以就有人顺其自然的假装高尚，帮其解脱，都是为了自己达到莫须有的平衡心态，谁又能瞧不起谁呢。

“今晚出去吃，好吗？”  
Singto坐在沙发上抚摸着krist枕在他腿上的头，感受到krist乖乖点了点头，脸上的笑意更明显了些。  
“吃中餐，怎么样？”  
前几天朋友给singto介绍了一家口味地道的中餐，于是他就想带着自己的小奴隶去尝一尝。  
两人维持这样的关系差不多有了小半年的时间，或许是肉体上的快感带动了心理上的情感，日常的相处常会陷入一种暧昧的氛围，他们会出去看电影，逛街，吃饭，与对方分享。也许这对于krist来说在平常不过，这是一个奴的自觉性，他希望与主人分享自己的一切，身体和心脏都只为了主人而存在。  
而这一切对于singto而言都太过奇怪，krist只是他的奴隶，他只需要适当关心一下这个自己跪下犯贱的奴隶，满足他在这个游戏中的需求。可他却越来越关注krist，在乎这个人的感受，每天最希望见到的就是krist因为他而露出的笑脸，这个掌控一切的总经理因为自己而兴奋，在自己的身下求欢，抱着自己的腿自慰，在自己的操干下得到高潮，这一切都令singto感受到兴奋和诡异。  
在这场地位不平等的游戏里，被取悦者偏偏对取悦者上了心，就像古时候的话本子里的那样，嫖客爱上了妓女，不知郎有情，妾是否有意。  
“主人怎么想来这里吃了？”  
“朋友介绍的，带你来尝尝。”  
Krist坐在singto旁边，听到这句话傻乎乎的笑着看singto，这人也不避开，迎着krist的目光伸手捏了捏他的脸。  
“笑什么，赶紧吃，把脸上的肉都给我吃回来。”  
“是！主人。”  
Krist夹了一块鱼小心挑了刺放进singto的碗里，又夹了一块白切鸡，拿过小碗盛了碗汤放在singto面前，这下他才开始动筷子夹了一块排骨。  
“主人，这排骨味道好。”  
“主人，吃鱼。”  
“主人，我给您再盛碗汤。”  
一顿饭的时间，singto基本没有动过筷子，都是krist拿着他的筷子夹给他，再用自己的筷子吃饭。  
“krist，你爸妈知道你这个癖好么？”  
“主人......您问这个干什么？”  
“我不能问吗？”  
Singto的声音带上了些严厉，如果是在家里恐怕krist早就腿软跪下了。  
“不是的主人，我没有这个意思......我的养父养母是不会管我的，我是领养来的。”  
“哦，是么。”  
“对不起主人，是我影响您的食欲了。”  
“没，给我夹块鱼。”  
“是。”  
公司里经常有流言说krist是董事的儿子，事实虽是如此但没想到却是养子，平日里巴结krist的人不少，都以为他以后可以继承家业，谁知道他其实只是块垫脚石而已。Singto想起这茬就忍不住笑出了声。  
“主人想起什么开心的事了？”  
“差不多吧，平时他们给你送的礼，你都收不收？”  
Krist不知道他为什么突然提起这件事，以为singto是想要这些东西。  
“不收，主人要是想要的话我可以给您买，那些人送的东西太脏。”  
“呵，你想给我什么？”  
“主人您喜欢什么我就给您什么，跑车名表，私人飞机，我都可以给您。”  
“那我要是想睡女人呢？”  
“各种模特我都会帮您找来，随您挑。”  
不知道为什么krist感受到自己从内心里排斥着这种行为，他感到呼吸有一瞬间的停滞，却没敢让singto察觉，他直觉到singto可能会因为这种心情而抛弃他。  
“呵，好孩子。”

一个家族里，养子是没有任何权利的，说是儿子其实是陪读，是吃穿像少爷一样的仆人，他的任务就是为这个家的企业真正的继承人做铺路石。  
在krist的记忆里，兄长的打骂是常有的，他像是没有感情一样的从来不哭也不生气，偶尔会被养母看见，却下意识的维护那个打骂自己兄长，得到了养母的安慰和物质补偿，也得到的下一次更狠得拳打脚踢。  
Krist一直以为这种维护只是为了让养母不要讨厌自己的一种下意识行为，直到初中他因为这种事件而勃起，他才意识到了自己和别人不一样，他们是不会因为这种事而产生快感，达到生理上的高潮，之后他上网查了很多，知道了自己是个受虐狂，是个变态。但很快的，他接受了这个认知，并提出要去国外上学，离开这个家隐藏住自己的秘密。  
在国外的那些年，krist也玩过几次，但心理上总得不到自己想要的那种快感。  
大学毕业，krist被父亲叫回国打理公司，遇到了来应聘的singto，用了些手段让他留在了公司。  
krist不能否认他对singto产生了最强烈的欲望，他想要跪在singto的脚下亲吻他的鞋，舔他的脚，为他口交，任他鞭打，用自己的身体满足singto。无论性爱，金钱，他愿意为了singto付出自己的一切，只要这个男人愿意成为自己唯一的支配者。  
Krist迫不及待想要得到这个男人，于是他开始观察，甚至跟踪singto，和他有了不少次酒吧的偶遇。他看着singto和公司的女性同事暧昧调情，又和酒吧的男男女女放纵情欲，他见过singto和一个清秀的男孩子在酒吧的暗巷里做爱，让那个男孩跪下舔自己的脚。krist幻想着跪在那里的人就是自己的，幻想着singto将自己按压在墙面的狠狠地进入自己的身体，他沉浸在幻想里，射到了方向盘上。  
那天晚上的偷窥让Krist对singto的渴望达到了顶峰。  
第二天，krist跪在了singto的脚底下，身体激动的开始发抖，甚至想让singto将自己压在办公桌上调教，他死死压制住自己颤抖的声音。  
“请您成为我的主人。”  
游戏开始。


End file.
